paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup fu- make your own adventure.
This is a game for your tablets, computer, and phones only. Credit goes to Wild Coasta. In this adventure game, you have to make the right choices. This is based on pup fu episode.The parenthesis mean either options or the quote you'll get if you fail a part. Let's play. You first are training in Yumi's farm then Humdinger arrives time to do the first challenge! (Options: Eating contest, Rock paper scissors, Fight, test.) Eating contest:fail: pups gained weight and lost. (Excuse me, do you think you need a diet?) Rock paper scissors: fail: the kitties win 5-1. (Forgot pups have problems making forms other than rock huh.) Test: fail: the pups had a history test and got a D- on the test. (Ever heard of Summer school?) Fight: win: the pups are now ready to do their skills. Skye is first. (Options: bunny hop, Eagle earthquake, Snake run up.) Bunny hop: fail: Skye hops, but Yumi isn't sastified. (Boring) Eagle Earthquake: fail: Skye creates a realistic eagle, and it takes her away. (It's alive!) Snake run up: win: Skye does her trick and sastifies Yumi. Rocky and Rubble are next but the kitties are going to affect this. The kitty k.o.: if you don't tap/click on time, Rocky gets knocked out by Cat Zuma. (Wow. Nice reflexes you got.) Water hit: after surviving you must tap/click on time again so Rubble could move Rocky or else he'll get knocked out by water. (Did I remember to tell you that Cat Marshall was going to knock you out.) Once you survive it is Chase and Zuma's turn. To fight! (Options: spinjitzu, whack a fun, wrestling) Spinjitzu: fail: Zuma and Chase create a tornado. (And that's how the great tornado started.) Whack-a-fun: fail: Chase hits Zuma in his crotch. (I said nothing below the waist!) Wrestling: win: Chase and Zuma wrestle and have fun. Now it's Marshall's turn, to hide. (Options: wheat, ceiling, pile of hay.) Ceiling: fail: Marshall has not been found yet, until the ceiling couldn't take him anymore. (Oooooo that outta hurt.) Wheat: fail: while Marshall was hiding, Farmer Al runs over him. (Fingers crossed he didn't hurt him, fingers...) Pile of hay: win: Marshall hides for a full hour, til he decides to give up hiding. The pups win and the kitties lose. Then in the morning Marshall is just a couple feet away from the lookout, then he has an idea. (Options: Take his time, Battle ram, Iniana jones-ing, sneak.) Battle ram: fail: Marshall knocks himself and the other pups into the bay. (Power!) Take his time: fail: Marshall makes it to the lookout, but everyone is mad at him for being 45 minutes late. (You have a hall pass?) Indiana Jones-ing: fail: Marshall does not trip and confirms he'll be Michigan Marshall; soon he and the pups get shot by soldiers. (Did I forget to mention that people from South America were planning on killing Dr. Jones today?) Sneak: win: no one noticed Marshall til he lands on them. The pups all go to farmer Yumi's to investigate. (Options: the forest, maze, farm, Ellie and Corny's pig stand) Pig stand: fail: The pups and Ryder get crushed by falling anvils. (Trolled again) Maze: fail: the pups leave their gear behind and search here, only to not remember which way the exit was. (Let's see in here the sun points west to east and...) Forest: fail: Chase shoots at the tree for little hootie, but a wasps nest falls down instead. (Runnnnn! :O) Farm: win: they search the farm only to find out that Humdinger could have done it. They surround him and wait for his answer. (Options: Reverse Phsycology, fortune, Yumi) Yumi: fail: She reminds Humdinger that she called the police and he gives it up and hands it to Ryder, in which he and the pups get arrested. (Looks like Humdinger had an alibi) Fortune: fails: Humdinger says his fortune, which makes Ryder and his pups beat each other up. (This is why we don't do this.) Reverse Phsycology: win: Ryder and the pups leave Humdinger alone and uses the drone to follow Humdinger. The drone is about to be caught though. (Options: Left, right, up.) If nothing is picked Humdinger catches the drone and the police surround the pups and Ryder. (Wow.... way to jinx our lives.) Left or Right: fail: Humdinger fails to see the droid, but the droid gets wrecked by big rocks. (Uhhh....anyone have a plan B?) Up: win: the droid heads higher, but they soon lose Humdinger. Then they discover a hole in a cave which leads to Humdinger's lair. They soon are ready to go in once they figure out a way to get in without alarming Humdinger. (Options: rock, zipline, hack) Hack: fail: The door opens and Humdinger catches the patrol. (Your welcome) Rock: fail: the pups throw a rock on Humdinger's head making him mad. (Dodgerock!?! Are you serious?) If the player chooses to wait, Humdinger gets in but leaves the pups upset. (Yah. This isn't goung to work.) Zipline: win: Chase uses his zipline and in he goes. He finds the scroll now he needs to find a way to get it in and out. (Options: Flint and steel, pepper spray, tennis balls, vine, grab and go, carbon dioxide.) Carbon dioxide: fail: Ryder and the pups use a carbon dioxide bomb to freeze Humdinger and the Kit-trasaphe krew, but they forgot to tell Chase so he also freezes as well. (I keep forgetting someone, now who was in the lair?) Vine: fail: Chase tries to knock Humdinger with a rope, but crashes into a wall. (Did you remember to carry the 2?) Pepper spray: fail: Chase uses the pepper spray on himself and what he says is censored out. (Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?) Flint and steel: fail: he sets the carpet on fire, but it was a big advantage to cat Chase as he sets Chase on fire. (That was good and bad for you.) Tennis ball: fail: Chase sucessfully knocks out all the Kit-trasaphe krew, except for Cat Rubble who hits him with a frying pan. (So close yet so far.) Grab and go: win: Chase grabs it and sneaks off, but is caught by Cat Skye and Humdinger and his kitties escape. After them! (Options: Calapult, Cannon, vehicles, Telaporter) Telaporter: fail: Ryder and the pups end up in a prison cell and for worst matters the device ran out of batteries. (Not even this game fixes the Telaporters) Calapult: fail: The calapult launches the boulder in the air for a second and then crushes the pups. (Anyone know where this rubbler band goes? Guys?) Cannon: fail: due to Ryder's extra weight the cannon tilts down and oretty much injures Ryder and the pups. (Oooo that leaves a mark.) Vehicles: win: the pups go on a search for Humdinger. Marshall finds him trying to figure out the scroll. Whwt will he do? (Options: trapdoor, listen, flare gun, suprise) Listen: fail: Humdinger finds out that intruders will be vaporized, which causes his kittens and Marshall to get struck by lightning. (It's not over, we still got 39 more symbols before he wins.) Trapdoor: fsil: Marshall uses the trapdoor settings, only to be trapped by the door itself. (Those weren't the coordinates we wanted.) Flare gun: fail: Marshall sees Skye and alerts her, unfortunately the flare hits the propeller and the team has blown up and Marshall was caught. (At leadt wr tried to help.) Suprise: win: Marshall scairs Humdingervand now must retrieve the scroll. Not without getting attacked by kitties though. (Options: duck, left, right, jump.) If nothing happens you will be struck by a kitten. (Don't just stand there! Fight!) Right: fail: you crash into the 4th wall. (Hello people in the other side.) Jump: fail: Marshall jumps, but he gets whacked in the crotch. (That's it I'm done) Left: fail: falls into a pit trap although it's a normal path. (Well you see, we might've...) Duck:wins: Marshall ducks to avoid the kitten and jumps up to a tree. He jumps off as he has a pup fu style idea. (Options: Red baron, cloud cyclone, para-parachute) Nothing occurs Marshall breaks pretty much all his body trying to land. (This is the last time challenge, I promise) Red baron: fail: he twists around in his drop, but still failed to land great. (How's the twist suppose to help here?) Para-parachute: fail: a glich makes the game shut down your entire device for good. (Whoops. We need better hire more virus police) Cloud-cyclone: win: Marshall's landing was soft and he knocks Humdinger out. Marshall grabs the scroll and dashes away. Only now to be surrounded by kitties. Then the team come by to save Marshall. (Options: robo dog, war, surround, timebomb) War: fail: the police soon get involved and pretty much arrests everyone. (They didn't even look for clues!) Timebomb: fail: Rubble ativates a bomb which annalalates all of Adventure bay and Foggy Bottom. (We wanted victory not a parking lot.) Robo dog: fail: he couldn't make up his mind so he butns the scroll. (Bad robo dog, Bad!) Surround: win: Everyone surrounds Humdinger and his kitties. They run off meaning the pups win. They return the scroll to Yumi who is very pleased and thanks the player. Whatcha think about that? Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Video Games